


Why Just Why

by aeemmmoor, Lol_at_me



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeemmmoor/pseuds/aeemmmoor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lol_at_me/pseuds/Lol_at_me
Summary: LALA READ FOR YOUR SELF





	1. Not A Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Look This Is My First Ever Book On This Site And This Fandom So Leave Comments That Are Not Mean Instead Just Comments About How To Improve My Writing Thank You!!!!

As You Can Tell This Is Not A Chapter  
This Will Be My Update Scheduled I Might Not Be Able To Keep It Perfect  
But We All Mess Up Some Times  
Any Ways I Will Try To Post  
On Saturdays Giving Me A Whole Week TO Work On This Story  
But If I Start Another Story In The Mean Time This Might Change So Be Warned  
Also This Will Start Next Week  
And If You Are Willing To Read This Over For Me Just Tell Me

Bye Bye U^U


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the few weeks of not posting I was foing through some stuff anyways hope you enjoy! >:3c  
> =============================

\--Be Karkat--

You are Karkat Vantas, and today you are finally here at school. You don’t like school, but it’s the only place you interact with humans apart from the internet. As you walk down the halls you run into to one of your “internet friends”. His name John Egbert.

\--Be John--

You are now John, and you are trying to get to class to turn in summer work, but you run into someone. 

“Shit you mother- oh, it's you. Hi Karkat.” you say apologetically.

“It’s no problem dude, as long as you don't do it again,” Karkat says, clearly trying not to be rude. You think you heard Dave or someone say he was trying to fix that. 

“So! what’s your first period?” You are a complete and utter idiot. You’re acting like you barely know him. In fact, you’ve at least known him for a good two or three years, but knowing your friend group that’s actually not that long.

“You know this, you idiot. Gog, and I was so excited to finally have a class with someone I knew.” Karkat responds rather sarcastically, his temper slowly diminishing.

\--Be The Narrator--

As the first bell rings, we see our two close friends speed walk to their first periods.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Until Next Time My Dudes And Remember  
You Guys Are The Best And Nobody Can  
Change That Love You <3


End file.
